


O que você fez Lucy?

by Itsplutoy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Comedy, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsplutoy/pseuds/Itsplutoy
Summary: Naquela noite de sábado a única coisa que Erza Scarlet queria era sentar-se em seu sofá e assistir qualquer série aleatória. E era exatamente o que faria.Bem, faria, pois todos seus objetivos foram atrapalhados pela ligação de sua melhor amiga, Lucy Heartfilia.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	1. Por que você atrapalhou minha noite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeira fanfic no Ao3, tentarei postar todas as minhas estórias para esta plataforma e aqui está a primeira, depois de tanto tempo tentando descobrir como essa aplicativo funciona!
> 
> Ok, sem mais enrolações, podem aproveitar a leitura <3

O toque do meu celular estava tocando por todo o apartamento. Eu tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava colocando um pijama para ir assistir uma série junto a pipoca com manteiga. O som não parava de sair do telefone, estava começando a me irritar.

Logo depois de me vestir peguei meu celular e vi que era minha melhor amiga, Lucy, o que era bem estranho já que ela estava em um encontro com o novo namorado que ela conheceu em um app de encontros a algum tempo.

— O que você quer Lucy? Achei que você estivesse no encontro que arranjou com aquele cara lá.— estava muito irritada, ela sabe que todo sábado a noite eu gosto de ficar quieta assistindo séries.

— Erza é urgente! Preciso de um conselho, qualquer conselho serve, eu não sei o que fazer.— a voz dela saiu pelo telefone um pouco séria e fiquei até assustada. O que tinha acontecido nesse encontro?— Posso ir na sua casa? Não posso falar disso por telefone.

— Você sabe que hoje é meu dia de descanso depois de aturar aquele chefe insuportável!

— Já estou a caminho!— foi a última coisa que Lucy disse antes de desligar. Odeio quando ela faz isso!

Fiz uma pipoca, peguei meu cobertor, sentei no sofá e liguei a Tv. Estava tudo pronto para uma noite perfeita com minha Netflix.

Bem, estava, até eu ouvir o som da minha campainha sendo tocado. Droga, ela veio mesmo!

Fui a porta, destranquei e lá vi minha melhor amiga com uma roupa super linda junto a um rosto desesperado. Foi tão grave assim esse encontro? 

— Muito obrigada por me receber Erza, eu não sei para quem percorrer!- disse a loira arranjando a bolsa em seu ombro, tirando seus saltos e entrando no meu apartamento.

— Bom, você já está aqui, o que eu poderia fazer?

— Você fez pipoca? O cheiro 'tá muito bom mas eu 'tô cheia.— a garota disse indo em direção ao sofá e pegando o controle da televisão. 

Ela vem na minha casa em pleno sábado a noite e ainda quer mexer na minha Tv?! Eu não vou deixar isso assim!

— Lucy o que você 'tá fazendo no meu apartamento a essa hora da noite? O que aconteceu com seu encontro com o garoto que parece viado mas tu diz que não é?— perguntei me sentando ao lado da loira.— Ele confessou que joga para o outro lado? Eu sabia que ele pegava aquele amigo dele de cabelo preto desde que os vi pela primeira vez.

— Não Erza, Natsu não é gay e ele não "fica" com o Gray!

— Ninguém se importa com o nome dos boiola, só fala logo o que aconteceu, você 'tá me deixando curiosa!— por que ela enrola tanto para falar as coisas?

— Bom Erza, eu vou começar essa história pelo início.— Lucy se arranjou no sofá e fez um rosto sério.— Eram 21:00, eu estava me arranjando para meu encontro.— uma lanterna surgiu em suas mãos e ela a apontou para seu rosto junto com um raio caindo do lado de fora. Espera, nem estava chovendo, como um raio caiu do nada? Thor, é você?

— Fala sério, você 'tá contando a história de um encontro ruim ou uma história de terror?— estava ficando impaciente com essa enrolação toda e resolvi pegar um pouco de pipoca do pote.

— 'Tá bom então!— a loira largou a lanterna.— Bom, estava tudo certo as 21:00, eu 'tava pronta e esperando o Natsu já que ele disse que iria me buscar no ponto de ônibus que tem perto do meu prédio.— Lucy pausou por um breve momento.— Acabamos indo na pizzaria do senhor Makarov, aquele moço super simpático. Conversamos bastante e eu comi muita pizza, senti uma leve dor de barriga mas como o clima estava ótimo resolvi ignorar.

— Só por causa disso já sinto que você 'teve uma diarréia das boas.— disse a olhando com um rosto pateta.

— Me deixa terminar!— Lucy reclamou.— Continuando, estávamos no maior clima e eu resolvi que já que tínhamos saído em alguns encontros que eu ia ceder ao meu desejo de ficar com ele. Estávamos indo para casa dele e começou com uns beijos ali e aqui. 'Tava incrível nossa pegação e quando chegou a melhor parte...— ela parou com um rosto muito envergonhado.

— O que você Lucy? Para de enrolação, engole o choro e desembucha!

— ERZA, EU CAGUEI NO PINTO DELE E AGORA NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER!— ela gritou com o rosto rosa de tanta vergonha.— Eu me limpei, vesti minha roupa e vim para 'cá perguntar o que fazer.— sussurrou.

Eu estava chocada, imaginei várias possibilidades mas essa é nova, acabei colocando a mão na boca e a abrindo. Depois desses primeiro momentos eu comecei a rir igual a uma hiena descontrolada.

— Para de rir! Essa situação já é muito constrangedora para mim.— Lucy colocou as duas mãos no rosto.— Eu preciso da sua ajuda, não dos seus risos.

— Lucy, você cagou em um pau quando estava prestes a transar! Você tem que aprender a não ficar reclamando de situações constrangedoras mas sim rir delas.— eu disse limpando uma lágrima inexistente. 

— Espera que eu já volto!— a loira gritou correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Eu acabei rindo mais um pouco. Era uma situação engraçada, não tinha como negar. Fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos até ouvir a voz da minha amiga sentada ao meu lado. Nem percebi que ela havia chegado.

— Prontinho!— Lucy sentou novamente ao meu lado.— Sei que é uma situação, hum... engraçada mas eu preciso da sua ajuda! 'Tô gostando muito do Natsu e o papo é incrível, não quero perder ele por esse encontro constrangedor, me ajuda por favor!— ela se deitou nas minhas pernas e choramingou.

— Olha amiga primeiro você tem que se acalmar. Respira um pouco e olha para mim!— ela respirou e expirou algumas vezes fundo.— Agora, bem, acho que tudo vai depender do quanto os dois querem sair um com o outro. A única coisa que você pode fazer é falar com o cara lá e dizer para vocês tentarem passar por isso juntos, se ele quiser ótimo vocês podem tentar, se não, pelo menos você tentou e você vai ter entender se ele não quiser mais.— ótimo, estou virando conselheira do amor e não pego ninguém.— Se fosse eu, sinceramente, não iria conseguir, mas vai que dá, 'né?

— Obrigada Erza.— ela disse me abraçando.— Mesmo que essa última parte não tenha ajudado muito.— sussurrou mas eu consegui ouvir.

— Lucy, amigas são para isso, elas são honestas e dão conselhos, mas agora você me deve bolo.

— Para quê o bolo?

— Oras bolas, você vem aqui em plena noite de sábado me atrapalhando e quer sair plena? Claro que não! Amanhã quero você conversando com o cara lá e me pagando um bolo de morango da confeitaria perto da sua casa.

— 'Tá bom, 'tá bom, você vai receber seu bolo amanhã.

— Agora para de chororô na minha casa e vamos assistir série, amanhã você resolve os assuntos com o viado!

— Eu já disse que ele não é viado!

— Se ele ficar mesmo com você depois dessa e te trocar pelo amigo depois não venha reclamar na minha casa que eu só vou te falar eu te avisei!

— Eu te odeio idiota!

— Também te amo linda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, então, o que acharam? Gostaram? Eu espero que sim. O final acabou sendo meio... Constrangedor? Com certeza mas isso é somente uma comédia idiota kkk
> 
> Desejo que tenham gostado, mas acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer, então, kisses with cookies everyone! (Site gringo, despedida gringa hehehe)


	2. E lá vamos nós de novo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, para aquelas pessoas que leram o capítulo no dia em que postei (Ontem) eu já estou aqui com o segundo! Quero levar todas as minhas fanfics logo para cá então né, acabou sendo rápido, além do mais este capítulo já estava pronto então foi bem fácil mas enfim.
> 
> Vou parar de enrolação e deixá-los ler logo, espero que gostem <3

Já havia se passado sete meses após o incidente em que minha melhor amiga, Lucy, havia feito... Suas necessidades naquele cara lá que eu sempre esqueço o nome.

Acho melhor atualizá-los do que aconteceu nesse meio tempo. 

Bem, Lucy está ainda está namorando aquele cara lá, pois por algum milagre eles resolveram ficar juntos depois do incidente e estão até morando juntos já!

Já eu estou no mesmo lugar onde estava a sete meses atrás, encalhada, tendo que aturar um chefe chato de segunda a sexta e só querendo aproveitar mais um sábado a noite junto ao meu cobertor, pipoca e Netfix.

Em um mundo ideal eu sairia de meu banho, colocaria meu pijama e iria assistir série, mas claro que meu celular tinha que tocar. 

Irritada, peguei e na tela vi o nome da Lucy, o que é bem estranho já que ela queria passar a noite junto com o namorado para fazerem alguma coisa divertida. 

Atendi a ligação e já fui recebida pela voz desesperada e irritada dela: 

— Erza eu preciso da sua ajuda, por favor! Não posso falar isso por celular.— isso é estranhamente familiar. Não me diga que...

— Lucy, você não comeu muita pizza novamente antes de transar com o Natsu, 'né?

— Não, Erza, é muito pior, estou indo para aí.— a loira desligou na minha cara. Eu já disse o quanto odeio isso? Pois bem, eu odeio muito.

Dessa vez, será que eu deixo ela entrar? É só dizer que eu não estou em casa e continuar assistindo minha série normalmente... Acho que tenho um plano!

Sentei-me no sofá junto a minha pipoca e ouvi o som da campainha sendo apertada várias vezes rapidamente.

— Erza atende logo, 'tô ouvindo a tv daqui, idiota!— a voz dela parece muito pior do que quando Lucy veio aqui a sete meses atrás. O que é pior do que cagar no pau do "ficante"?

Resolvi atender a porta para encontrar minha amiga em com um rosto super raivoso.

— Erza, me ajuda por favor.— Lucy entrou no apartamento me abraçando no processo.

— Lucy Heartfilia, se acalme agora e vamos sentar no sofá para você me explicar o que aconteceu.— disse com uma voz firme.

— 'Tá legal.— ela resmungou e me puxou para o sofá onde nós duas sentamos lado a lado.

— Me explique desde o início o que houve.— eu falei quando chegamos e nos sentamos no sofá.

— Tudo começou quando eu estava chegando de um passeio com a Levy e entrei no meu apartamento que divido com Natsu.— eu a interrompi. 

— Como você pôde sair com a Levy sem mim?

— Você sempre diz que não podemos interromper sua noite de sábado!— Lucy estava certa, mas eu nunca admitiria isto em voz alta.

— Continue a história Lucy, sem enrolação!— desviei do assunto que eu mesma havia criado.

— Bem, então eu cheguei no apartamento em que eu e o Natsu agora dividimos, eu estranhei pois não encontrei Natsu na sala onde geralmente ele está depois do trabalho.— ela fez uma careta.— Quando cheguei no nosso quarto vi uma cena horrível!— o rosto de Lucy demostrou mais raiva ainda se era possível e deu uma pausa novamente.

— Fala logo!

— Eu encontrei o Natsu junto ao Gray no nosso quarto e ele estava me traindo!

Eu sempre soube! A tensão sexual entre os dois era evidente, dava para sentir de longe. Admito que deu uma raiva de Natsu, ele havia chifrado minha melhor amiga!

— Como aquele desgraçado ousa! Eu sabia que ele queria pegar o amigo dele mas precisava te trair no processo?— eu estava bem nervosa com aquele veado de merda. Como ele ousa trair minha melhor amiga? Aquela que mesmo lerda trata a todos tão bem?

— Sim Erza, como ele ousa comer o meu pudim e assistir o novo episódio da nossa série favorita!— reclamou Lucy, voltando a deitar-se em meu colo.

Espera um pouco...

— Lucy, a traição que você diz é que ele estava comendo seu pudim e assistir um episódio de série?

— Sim Erza, como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? E ainda por cima com o Gray junto!

— Você atrapalhou minha noite de sábado para dizer que seu namorado comeu seu pudim e assistiu um episódio de série sem você?— minha nossa senhora do Brioco, alguém me segura que eu estou prestes a cometer um assaasinato.

— Sim!— Lucy levantou-se e olhou para o meu rosto que estava com uma expressão tão raivosa que parecia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.— E-erza?— ela gaguejou um pouco. 

— Como você ousa atrapalhar minha noite de sábado com isso?— eu gritei e acabei deixando Lucy com um rosto medroso.— Lucy, sugiro que você corra para o mais longe possível.— sussurrei.

— Hum, por quê?

— 1...— depois disso ela começou a correr rápido em direção a porta.— 2...— eu conseguia ouvir seus passos pela escada já que Lucy deixou a porta aberta.— 3...— depois de minha fala sem me importar que eu estava de pijama e pantufas comecei a correr em direção as escadas. 

Como Lucy não era muito rápida acabei a encontrando na calçada e assim começou uma grande maratona com a loira fugindo de mim e eu tentando lhe alcançar.

— Lucy Heartfilia!— eu gritei, chamando ainda mais atenção das pessoas que nos cercavam.

— Me desculpa Erza-samaaaa!— ela gritava repetidamente.

Acho que se passaram uns 5 minutos com nós duas correndo mas não estava contando então não tenho certeza.

Acabamos parando na frente de uma pizzaria porque o dono, senhor Makarov acabou nos parando. 

— O que as duas meninas estão fazendo a esta hora em frente a minha pizzaria?— perguntou o velho homem.

— Sinto muito senhor Makarov, eu preciso fugir da minha amiga que está muito irritada comigo!— disse Lucy e quando eu estava prestes a reclamar, o mais velho me interrompeu. 

— Acho que conheço você! Você veio a minha pizzaria com um veado de cabelos rosa falsificado.— disse o homem com um sorriso simpático. 

— Senhor, ele não é veado!— mesmo irritada soltei uma risada, não deu para me segurar.

— Claro, claro, mas minha jovem,— ele virou em minha direção e voltei ao meu rosto aborrecido.— por quê está tão irritada com sua amiga?

— Porque essa desgraçada me enganou! Me fez achar que o namorado dela a havia traído quando descubro que ele só havia comido seu pudim e assistido série.— reclamei em tom alto mas o senhor continuo com um olhar sereno

— Roubar a comida do outro e assistir nossa série favorita sem mim é um tipo de traição!— reclamou Lucy.

— Vai a merda Lucy!— gritei de volta e começamos a trocar alguns xingamentos mas ela acabou sendo interrompida. 

— Bom, se as senhoritas se resolverem, posso dar pizza as duas de graça.— disse Makarov chamando nossa atenção.

— Pizza grátis?— perguntamos em uníssono.

— É só vocês pararem de discutir.

— O senhor faria isto por nós?— perguntei.

— Você estão afastando meus clientes, então...— ele reclamou em voz baixa mas mesmo assim eu o escutei. 

— Por mim tudo bem! Tudo em paz por enquanto Erza?— Lucy disse virando-se para mim.

— Por mim tudo bem.

— Ótimo, podem entrar, Mirajane provavelmente vai servir vocês logo, logo.

Entramos e vimos a linda pizzaria do senhor Makarov, sentamos em uma mesa, porém, como nenhuma de nós sabia o que falar, se predominou o silêncio.

— Será que foi estúpido de minha parte dizer que ele me traiu?— perguntou Lucy apoiando seus braços na mesa e interrompendo o silêncio.

— Não tudo bem, eu que exagerei com você indo até minha casa, se alguém pegasse meu bolo de morango e assistisse minha série favorita sem mim provavelmente eu ficaria assim.

— Me desculpa por sempre interromper suas noites de sábado com meus problemas pessoais.

— Tudo bem, pelo menos ficamos juntas né?— nós duas sorrimos.— Ah e sobre o seu namorado, acho que você deve ligar para ele, afinal, ele nem sabia que era o pudim da sua mãe.

— Obrigada Erza! Será que eu ligo agora?

— Claro que agora não, nesse momento iremos aproveitar uma boa pizza e sem exageros para não termos diarréia!— foi uma noite engraçada aquela.

— Haha, muito engraçado Erza.

— Mas Lucy, tem certeza que o Natsu e o Gray não estavam...— fiz um sinal com minhas duas mãos.

— Claro que não Erza! Para de besteira.

— Só estou falando, vai que...

— Cala a boca idiota!

— Aí, aí, você nunca muda Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, essa não é uma das fanfics que mais tenho orgulho pois sinto pena de quem lê para ser bem sincera... Mas espero muito que vocês tenham gostado, porque mesmo sendo um surto da madrugada meu foi feito com muito amor e carinho
> 
> Espero que nos encontremos novamente,  
> Kisses with cookies! 🍪💕  
> (Sim vou continuar com isso mesmo que pareça idiota :P)


End file.
